


Situation Rectified

by orphan_account



Series: HSWC 2014 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2014, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the HSWC prompt: "Remember when Karkat made really bad fashion choices that put Kanaya's reputation at stake?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation Rectified

 

"Back from the store," Was heard down the hall, followed by the sound of the door closing.

"Welcome home." Kanaya said absently, skirts and earrings swaying as she rummaged through the kitchen. "Did you remember the creame-"

The gasp that rocked her slender frame filled her lungs, and yet Kanaya felt as if the wind had been knocked from her.

"Karkat."

"Nn?" Her moirail didn't look up as he began to lazily empty the bags of goods.

"What the hell. Are you wearing." Kanaya clutched at her heart, wondering if this was all a strange nightmare birthed from the throes of a sudden fever.

Karkat shrugged. "Whatever was left in the closet, I guess. I was just going to the fucking nourishment emporium Kanaya, not out on the town."

He pulled a crinkled receipt from the pocket of his denim jacket, which was wrapped around a grey v-neck shirt bearing his sign. Still visible was the high-waisted pants he wore beneath.

Wrath of the heavens, he was wearing _crocs._

It took a moment of floundering, but finally Kanaya managed to find her voice.

"Did anyone see you!?"

"Uh…" Karkat crinkled his nose in thought, tossing a handful of bagged produce into the crisper drawers. "Well I saw Gamzee and Tavros in the freezer aisle."

"Alright," Kanaya nodded, thinking back to the spotted trousers and socks-and-sandals combo the two respectively sported in their usual ensembles. "that is somewhat less mortifying, I suppose."

"Then there was Nepeta and Equius cleaning out the dairy section, Meenah stealing a handicapped spot in the parking lot… Oh yeah, I bumped into Strider on the bus. Took a picture of me on his phone for some reason. Someone needs to tell him that no one's interested in getting those stupid fucking 'snapchats' of his and that he needs to stop sending me them. Like I care if his burnt toast looks like a dead president."

The dismayed cry escaped of its own volition, as Kanaya fumbled for her phone and pulled up Dave Strider's twitter page and confirmed her worst fears.

'lol check out karbros sunday swag' had been retweeted or favourited by most in their immediate circle. 

'DO3SNT K4N4Y4 STOP H1M B3FOR3 H3 L34V3S TH3 HOUS3??'

'I thought she 8ought aaaaaaaall his clothes for him!!!'

She had seen enough.

"Karkat, remove the offending garments as once. And by that I mean all of them."

Her moirail froze, hand mid-rummage through a bag of potato chips.

" _What_."

* * *

 

"For fuck's sake, it was just the Walmart!" Karkat groaned, rotating stiffly as Kanaya adjusted the dinner jacket. "I put all my other clothes in the hamper, like you told me to do!"

"Upholding the basics of hygiene wins you no awards, darling."

" _I don't need to wash my clothes after every use!"_ Karkat said, batting at her hands ineffectually. "We're not even going anywhere, what's the point? I feel like a tool."

"And the tragedy of that statement will haunt me." Kanaya sighed, looping a tie around his neck. "Now stand up straight and try not to look so beleaguered."

Karkat glared sulkily, crossing his arms and wrinkling the red silk shirt she'd dressed him in. His hair had been forcefully combed to near-tidiness, his slacks belted neatly at the waist and shoes shining in the light. 

The garage was a remodeled photography parlor, with bright spotlights and clean backdrops for the models Kanaya would bring in for her class projects. It hadn't seen much use since her career took off, but everything was still in working order. 

"If you do this for me, I'll take you somewhere nice tonight. We'll go to the theatre and see one of those plays you'd never get into otherwise."

"Wow. A bribe and a middle finger in the same sentence."

"So we are agreed."

"Obviously."

It was impossible to get him to smile with a camera pointed at his direction, but a few minutes of banter had him at least looking like he wasn't about to flee through the ventilation. Her moirail really did have a horrible posture, but his face, when not beset by a deep scowl, was really quite becoming. He was of small stature, but with half-decent attire his figure was allowed to reveal itself.

Red really was Karkat's color, with the vibrant hue of the shirt bringing out the color glowing beneath his skin; the jet-black of the jacket, slacks and tie adding an air of maturity and suaveness that was rarely seen but suited him nicely nonetheless.

"Are we done yet?" Karkat said with a huff, tugging at the tie anxiously.

"I believe so." Kanaya said, thumbing through the photographs. "Necessary though this was, I really did enjoy it. You're always so reluctant to get involved in my work."

"Yeah, well I guess I owed you- even though I still don't really understand what I did wrong."

"Mm." She patted him contently. "Well give me a moment and we'll be on our way."

Uploading the photo as 'Situation Rectified', Kanaya turned out the studio lights.


End file.
